


Memories of Screens Past

by mayathedaydreamer



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Caffeine Addiction, Fear, Gen, Horror, Marvin is a mess, POV First Person, Past Abuse, Personality Swap, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayathedaydreamer/pseuds/mayathedaydreamer
Summary: Never again, never again. Maybe never was the wrong word.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Memories of Screens Past

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chaos and Free Will](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337582) by [mayathedaydreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayathedaydreamer/pseuds/mayathedaydreamer). 



I looked down at the stack of papers sitting around my desk before sighing. It was already extremely late and I hadn’t made much progress in the never-ending stack. I knew I was making this harder on myself by doing more work than any other doctor in the hospital. These restless nights doing physical paperwork took its toll. I stretched my arm over my chest before reaching for the pot of coffee. My assistant’s chiding tone was still in my ear about drinking too much caffeine and staying up too late. There had been nights when noises seemed to echo off each other and the whispers of the night crew seemed to grow louder. Still, it didn’t bother me if I stayed where I was.

The talks from before were hard to drown out. I paused in signing to glance at the form Cemmil had brought in. It was a memo from higher up, asking the last of those who hadn’t gotten the last computer upgrade to sign a date to get their new set up. A small sigh left my lips as I placed a stack of freshly signed papers on top of the form. I didn’t want a computer in here, I was perfectly fine with doing everything by hand. So, what if it meant Cemmil had to spend her days entering all my notes into the database? I wasn’t going near one of those things again.

Never again.

I leaned back in my chair feeling the world become hazy for a second.

“Never again.” I uttered under my breath, in a voice almost forgotten to myself before shaking my head. “Snap out of it, Jackson. Scott knows why you requested it to be like this.” I took my glasses off to rub my eyes, shaking my head again. The memories that I had deep and buried were threatening to spill over. How long had it been since I had used my birth surname like that? I groaned looking at the ceiling. It must have been years now since I abandoned that name and the pain it had brought me and my brother. A low chuckle escaped me as I closed my eyes. Yeah, that was the excuse I liked to use for that drunken night. I placed my glasses back on, glancing at the clock.

“Maybe Scott hasn’t left for the night. A few of these have his name on it anyway, and I could really use the company right about now.” I groaned, separating the paperwork that needed the head surgeon’s signature and moved to head out the door. Without really putting much thought into what I was doing, I sent a text to him warning him I was headed over before heading out of my office.

Jane hospital was fairly quiet and still this late at night. My footsteps seemed to echo as I began to cross to the other side of the building, where Dr. Bing’s office resided. I knew the path by heart and which shortcuts to take to avoid people at certain times of the day. The last thing I needed was to hear questions about where I was headed and why. This route also had none of those horrible screens in my path. There was a soft shuffling all around me, though I ignored most of the sounds as I found the door with the prominent brass plaque: Dr. Scott Bing.

After a moment to check to see if the head surgeon had responded to my message, I knocked on the door. There was the echo of the wood before the hall fell silent once again and I glanced at my phone again - nothing. I threw a quick glance over my shoulder. I could just head back to my office and call it a night. I messed with my ponytail as small sounds echoed in the direction I had just come from. There was also a signing stamp Scott used to help him with his memory condition. It could help things move faster. I nodded, placing my hand on the handle hoping it was unlocked. The handle turned and I moved in, glancing around the dark room. I closed the door behind me - didn’t need anyone thinking the man was getting robbed or still in office. For that reason, I decided to keep the lights off too.

I moved around his desk, trying to ignore the large, dark screen taking up a good chunk of the man’s desk. The stamp, that was my goal. If I focused on that, then the machine wasn’t actually there.

At least that had been the plan.

As I moved some papers out of the way, my hand grazed something and suddenly the still darkness was broken by the harsh glow of the monitor as it whirled to life. I could feel my stomach drop as I looked at the screen.

What greeted me was the video sharing site I had never wanted to see again. A chill ran down my spine as I saw the man that I had once called a friend and second brother everywhere on the screen. His fake smile plastered over cheap photoshop. I tried to move away, seeing the words Dr. Cure on one of the videos. My chest hurt as my breathing became difficult and harsher in my throat.

I would just come back later, when the head doctor was in. Yeah, that would have been the smart thing to do. Instead, my lungs and heart locked up and my feet refused to listen to my mind’s screams to run. I just stared at the man’s smiling unchanging face. My ears rang as I tried to pry my eyes away.

“Hello Doctor…” I felt a chill run through me. I knew that voice, cold as ice to anyone brave enough to get close to him and yet a slight warm Irish accent to fool the masses. I hesitated a moment before glancing back at the screen. It seemed brighter and now every square inch of the screen was filled with the man’s thumbnails. Had there been that many of my videos before? I had spent so long running. So many sleepless nights trying to forget.

A window opened on its own and there he sat. Harsh angry blue eyes, unkempt dark hair and a familiar bored expression unlike any in the thumbnails. My lip quivered, trying to look away from him as he spoke with the same cold tone I remembered.

“Aren’t you going to say hello to your best friend, Marvin? I haven’t seen you in so long. You know, since you broke my heart and ran away from our home.” I flinched as he continued and one of the videos pulled up without input. “Why do you continue to run away from who you are, Magnificent?”

On pure instinct, I closed my eyes as my new name left his cold lips. I had recognized the video and sure enough as my eyes closed, I was greeted with my own voice and a scream from a woman. I began to shake uncontrollably as I listened to a different person screaming meaning he’d skipped ahead. I heard myself give the small, sad chuckle I always gave in every video. I began to hyperventilate, as the memories started to break free.

“Don’t you miss it?” The harsh voice returned on top of the videos, “Their screams? The blood between your fingers?” I heard a small whimper escape the lump that built up within my throat. “Your fans miss you. My doctor of misfortune. Why don’t you come back Marvin Ja-.”

The voice cut off and I managed to open my eyes. The computer was now on the ground smashed. I looked down at my hands before sliding down the wall. There was a rush of noise outside the door as I covered my head. I felt my cell phone vibrate but couldn’t manage to reach it as I heard his voice of ice drown out all other noises.

“You’ll come home soon.”


End file.
